my mystical marriage
by twilight christina
Summary: marriage, romance,humor fanfiction all about natsu and lucy enjoy... what happens when natsu and lucy are getting married in a blitz of dating,wedding plans,bridesmaid and best man and ofcourse the dress
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS twilight christina HERE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO REVIEW ON MY FANFIC HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^.^**

it was a warm and sunny day in magnolia when Lucy felt something warm in her bed she somehow felt this feeling very comfortable Lucy opened her eyes and saw an pink haired person sleeping beside her unknowingly she smiled at herself and returned to her senses and suddenly she pushed Natsu off her bed

"Natsu one in million times I have told you not to sneak into my house and sleep on my bed " Lucy shouted

"But Lucy you bed is more comfy compared to mine, isn't it happy?" "aye Lucy" happy exclaimed

"Then why don't you buy one for yourself anyways you can't put all your money in buying food in future you'll have a family too" at that Lucy started blushing tinted pink.

Natsu got up and checked this pocket whether he had something important in his pocket "Natsu what are you hiding in your pocket is there something you wanna show me "

After hearing Lucy's voice Natsu ran out of her house in the fastest speed a dragon slayer could run. Lucy stood there totally confused "I wonder why did they run , oh anyways shouldn't I be taking a bath right now I have to head to the guild".

After an one hour shower Lucy got to the guild and noticed that the guild was holding a party, the guild was decorated with beautiful flowers including roses, lilies and sakura flower petals.

incident "is he mad about what I did to him". Lucy felt sadder and sadder as no one in the guild noticed her. She felt like she was a invisible heart who was visible but still invisible .

Unknowingly Lucy felt sad as she saw Natsu and Lisanna together so close again "how the hell does Lisanna gets to be so close to Natsu '' she really felt jealous. But she felt relief as she saw Natsu and she felt like he was walking towards her. ..But that was just a wrong assumption.

Natsu was going towards Mira who was setting the flowers, she felt like "why the hell is Natsu ignoring me did I do something wrong?" And she remembered the morning, tears flew down by her cheeks not because everyone ignored her , but because Natsu was also the person involved into this. She left the guild doors which made everyone one in the guild happy "I think our plan worked" said Mira in a soft voice "Natsu aren't you happy about this" said Lisanna "yes salamander your plan worked Lucy walked out on her own " Gajeel completed " but I saw her crying, I felt really heartbroken when I saw her sad " levy said as she felt sad for her best friend " but it's for her own good isn't it Natsu aren't you going to propose her today" said Erza as she too felt bad for Lucy as she too saw Lucy walking out crying. " I just can't handle it anymore guys, I can't see Lucy sad or even either crying I feeling responsible for it right now" Natsu said in a sad tone

" you have to do it flame brain as it is upon deciding your future with Lucy or just die because you lost this chance and later you'll surely regret it, i assure it to you " said gray in a furious voice.

"Oh you are the one to talk ice princess, you have not even proposed Juvia yet " As Natsu said it a scarlet colour blush covered gray's and Juvia's face "Juvia and gray-sama don't care each other until Lucy-san and Natsu-san get-together" Juvia added. "I guess Natsu should go and comfort Lucy I am worried if she thinks we have ignored her and she leaves magnolia in disguise" Lisanna added. After hearing this Natsu leaves and hurries towards Lucy. "I think Lucy can't get any more lucky as she has Natsu coming over

Lucy felt like her world is over no more Natsu in the life and no more fairy tail when suddenly she felt warm hand clutching tight over her waist. She was sure who it was none other than Natsu she turned to see Natsu .

"why are you here aren't you supposed to be with Lisanna and the others " she said. Natsu held her close and said "why do you say that Lucy, if I were to be with Lisanna, why would I be here and comfort you " Natsu completed .

Lucy felt like her time had stopped, she stopped responding and stared into Natsu's onyx eyes. She felt like he was damn serious, not the funny Natsu but the serious one suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat as she heard Natsu saying " I love you Lucy, and i always want to be with you "

"then why were you guys ignoring me all along and what's with all the decoration in the guild " Lucy said tears falling from her eyes. Natsu said wiping a tear "Lucy my heart hurts when you cry and every one was ignoring you because I told them so. Tonight I was going to propose you, and ask you to be mine forever, forever Lucy forever. " Natsu if that was the case why didn't you tell me and why the guild first, I would have surely returned you the feelings and if you want my answer right now then I would not hesitate to say a yes at all Natsu cause I also love you a lot, a lot more than me and I will love you forever ".Lucy added

" I'm sorry Lucy and I love you too, I guess now its the time for me '' Natsu took a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful golden band with a small flame with red and orange colour and a small key inscribed in it. Lucy felt heart skip a beat as Natsu knelt down before her and in front of more than 100 people he proposed Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia, I know i should have done it earlier but please will you marry me and stay with me together until death a parts us".

Lucy gave her hand in Natsu's and Natsu slipped the golden band into Lucy's ring finger . "Yes Natu yes I surely will "Lucy was so happy that she couldn't explain it in words. Natsu held Lucy's hand and followed her to the guild where everyone awaited for their arrival, as Lisanna saw them coming she shouted making everyone alert "here comes the new couples of fairy tail" upon hearing this Lucy felt her cheeks heating up and her grip tightening up in Natsu's hand " so when should we do the wedding as all the arrangement's have been done " added Mirajane .

"tomorrow, tomorrow will be the perfect day " Lucy exclaimed as everyone in the guild agreed and looked happy.

\- **next chapter in a week please do review as a lot of hard work has been done :P first reading other's fanfic and the making my won a big mess. I've written this 1:00 am in the morning and uploading please fav or follow down there as next chp on its way don't forget to review if you want some shipping's in the next chpter as it's the wedding please review , favourite , follow**

 **Ja ne ...sayonara**

 **Twilight Christina here bieee and see you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys twilight Christina here again I see and happy that i have got 11 views already. Thanks to gray also for reviewing. If you reader feel that I have done a good or a bad job please just review. I'M sorry for the shabby chapter 1 don't worry I'll re write, and also thanks to the marriage story for the pm ... Enjoy the next story ^.^ and sorry for not adding the disclaimer**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail, if I had, my ships would have been sailed by now. All credit goes to HIRO MASHIMA and sorry for the mistake's as English is my 2** **nd** **language**

It was again a warm and sunny day in magnolia as Lucy woke up very happily and saw the golden band in her hand and suddenly a smile grew on her face. She remembered yesterday's day when Natsu had proposed her and the guild had already started her wedding preparation. She smirked at herself, but she was not yet ready for the wedding. So she had to make an announcement to postpone the wedding because she had to first manage things, first she wanted to go on a date and had called Levy over her house to discuses about it

* _ **ding dong***_

Lucy hurries to the door and opens it to find Levy standing at the door step

"Lu-chan what is the matter, is there something which concerns you or Natsu" Levy asked in a worried tone

"It's nothing Levy, it's just that I wanted to postpone the wedding, because I think it's too early for me to get married without any special occasions in the middle ,is just so boring. A direct wedding doesn't sound nice but a destined wedding is better" Lucy added

"Is that so then let's go and tell it to the guild" Levy said

"Sure why not, let me get dressed" Lucy added

 **AT THE GUILD**

Everyone were called at the guild including Natsu, meanwhile Lucy and Levy entered the guild halls

"Hey guys there is an important announcement I want to make today, um I …umm..I…just wanted to say that umm I want to postpone the wedding" Lucy said

Everyone's eyes grew bigger as everyone heard Lucy saying that

"But Lucy you have accepted me and then why do you do that" Natsu said as he walked towards Lucy

"But Natsu I didn't cancel the wedding, only I'm just postponing it cause I…I … I want to go on a date with you " Lucy added " wedding and all other stuff are just too sudden, I just want some time between us not as husband and wife but as two people dating each other " Lucy ended tears falling from her eyes

"Lucy please don't cry we all are with you and its fine if you don't want the wedding today we can postpone it, and if you want to go on a dinner date I'll surely take you anywhere you want , but please don't cry, I can't see you being hurt " Natsu ended

"really Natsu that is so nice of you" Lucy added

Everyone in the guild went AWWWWWWW after seeing this type of understanding couples in the guild

 ***TIME SKIP AT NIGHT IN LUCY'S HOUSE***

"And done Lucy you look really ready to go on a date with Natsu, isn't it Levy" said Erza as she tied up Lucy's hair in a bun

"Yes Lu-Chan you look awesome" Levy added to Erza's statement

"thanks guys, I wonder where will we be going" Lucy added

A few minutes later when Erza and Levy had left Lucy's door bell rang

* **DING DONG ***

When Lucy opened the door it revealed a pink haired dragon slayer wearing a black suit with happy floating in the air

"Lucy I guess Natsu really liiiikeees you" happy said

At that sentence both Natsu and Lucy blushed hard looking at each other

"would you like to come with me princess" Natsu asked

"yes why not" Lucy answered

Natsu looked up at Lucy and took her to his home

"Natsu why have we come to your house is there something you forgot " Lucy asked

"No Lucy we are going to have a home dinner date" Natsu added

"Home dinner?, does this mean that you have cooked food for us, I'm so happy Natsu" Lucy ended

"Yes indeed, I have cooked meal for us " Natsu added

 ***** TIME SKIP*

AFTER THE DINNER

"wow Natsu the dinner was beautiful and the duck was cooked perfectly, I didn't know that you would cook" Lucy said in surprise

"yes I do, so this is what is called as a date, only eating dinner and going home " Natsu asked

Upon hearing this Lucy stood up and sat in Natsu"s lap

"no Natsu it also includes kissing your loved one" Lucy said

Both of them were blushing hard and staring at each other's eyes

When suddenly Natsu's lips touched Lucy's juicy lips. Natsu held Lucy closer by waist to deepen the kiss. Both of them started exploring each other by sticking inn their tongues. Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist, where they both ended crashing on the floor. Still they didn't break the kiss.

They continued until they saw happy was looking at them with eyes fully open. Lucy entangled herself from Natsu's grip and stood up blushing hard, happy flew away and was heading towards the guild

"happy wait, don't go" Natsu tried to stop him but failed

"he might have gone to the guild" Lucy added blushing hard

Natsu held lucy's hand and started running towards the guild

"we must stop him before he spits everything out " Natsu added

"hai! We must " lucy said as she blushed

"come on Luce or we'll be late "

 **Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter. I know it was short with no lemon sorry but fairy tail children are quite shy to start anything. NEXT: happy is heading to the guild what will happen next will happy spit that Natsu and Lucy kissed or will Natsu and Lucy catch happy**

 **Stay tuned to know**

 **Until next week**

 **Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3: stop happy!

**Hey guys really sorry for the late update you know busy schedule and lots of work around is hectic**

 **And here it goes another chapter, hope you guys enjoy**

"Happy stop" Natsu shouted as he went flying to the guild

"No Natsu it's breaking news so everyone should know about it." Happy shouted back

"Hey Happy do you know what I have in my hand?" Lucy said softly as she removed a big fish she hid behind her back.

"Lucy you're so nice you brought a fish for me" Happy said in happiness as he flew back towards Lucy

 ** _GOTCHA_**

"Natsu leave me, let go I want that fish Natsu please let go!" Happy cried

"Ok at one condition" Lucy and Natsu said in unison

"What is it?" happy asked

"You'll not let anyone know about, um that...that me and Natsu kissed each other, is that clear!" Lucy said as she blushed hard even making Natsu blush.

"Not even Charles" Happy said as he looked unhappy.

"NO" they said in unison

"Ok" said happy

"Let's go home guys as you can see I'm very much tired and sleepy" Lucy added as she looked very sleepy.

"Do you want me to pick you up? Huh Lucy" Natsu asked

"No Natsu, I'm not that tired so let's walk home today's day was hectic, wasn't it Happy?" Lucy said in a tired feeling .

"Ok let's head back"

 **Well how was the chapter, good bad, sucks? Please review as it is a rushed chapter**

 **And I don't know what the white cat in the Fairy Tail actually called. In the Animax Asia Dub the white cat is called Charles, but the Wikipedia says Carla. Anyways it's done for so please review.**

 **As I'm going to upload next month**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
